Breathe Me
by vincehighwind
Summary: After watching the news one day, Kadaj decides to kidnap Shinra's President's daughter, Namine. Then, hell breaks loose in Midgar. AU fic. May also have yaoi and incest. The latter I'm not too sure on just yet.
1. Moments before Rescue

"Hey Kadaj, why are we here again?" Yazoo drawled, obviously bored for being there. The three platinum haired siblings were outside of the huge city of Midgar, sitting upon huge motorcycles.

"We're here to get the girl, right?" Loz asked Kadaj, sounding pleased with himself because he knew he was right. "You mean that girl that was on TV?" Yazoo replied with a blank look.

"Yeah, her…" Kadaj answered both his brothers after a moment's pause. The brothers were referring to a blond girl that had recently been on the news for some reason or other about the fact that she was the Shinra's president's daughter.

Kadaj had instantly been drawn to the girl's sad looking face. She seemed so…. lonely. She reminded the teen of him self, she didn't look like she had a friend in the world. And who would want to be? She was the daughter of that pompous jerk, Rufus Shinra!

Still, she looked terrified of everyone; she had been hiding behind a tall turk that was wearing sunglasses, when she had one of the cameras on her. "You know that there are rumors about that girl, right?"

Yazoo still had a bored tone of voice, like always. However, it was starting to grate on the youngest brother's nerves. This girl **needed** to be rescued and here Yazoo was **obviously** showing he didn't care!

"Yazoo, can you please try to stop being like a prissy bitch for just once!" Kadaj all out screamed at the middle brother. Yazoo didn't take notice at his brother's obvious distress.

Kadaj turned back to look at the fortress that resided in the middle of the city. "She's in there, lets move it."


	2. Meeting the Sad Girl in White

"Back up! We need more back up!"

SOLDIERS were going down, left and right, terrified by the fact that the enemy, just **teenagers**, were able to defeat them so easily.

Loz and Yazoo were shooting away, having the time of their lives, while Kadaj seemed to be the only one who kept his mind on their objective. The plan was going good though, even if it was just off the top of his head.

Taking out about every one of their targets, save one, the youngest of the brothers signaled to spare him. He walked over to the survivor, a smirk on his face. "You know where the girl is, don't you?"

The SOLDIER was too scared to really understand what the platinum haired teen was saying, so he remained silent before him, shivering.

"Hey, asshole, I asked you a question!" Kadaj shouted, grabbing the other by the front of his shirt. He really hated having to repeat himself, especially now. "I said, where is the girl?!"

"I- On the highest floor!" The man spluttered, not really caring if the girl died as long as he survived. Satisfied, the teen threw the man aside, turning to his brothers. "You two, continue shooting at anyone who tries to get in our way! I'm getting the girl…"

The older brothers didn't object, not really caring as long as they got to have some more fun. Going into an elevator to the left, Kadaj traveled higher and higher until he finally arrived to the top floor.

There was only one door there, at the very end of the hallway. Heading towards it, the teen took no notice of the fact that there wasn't any SOLDIERS up on this floor. Turning the knob, he gripped the hilt of his sword; ready to slice into anyone that was fool enough to stop him.

Swinging the door open, Kadaj caught only a glimpse of his surroundings before a red headed TURK lunged towards him, one of the company's electro-rods in hand. He dodged and threw a side ways kick into the side of the TURK, who was now next to him.

He only barely heard an 'oof' come out of the other, when another TURK went at him, a large fist flying in the air where the teen's stomach had been seconds before he had dodged out of the way.

"Wha-!" The bald man exclaimed, before he was jabbed with an elbow in his back, the platinum haired teen some how having gotten behind him. "Rude, Reno!"

Kadaj whipped his head around towards the direction that he had heard the feminine voice call out and saw a young blond girl, sitting on a chair as white as the room they were in and wearing a dress of the same color.

The teenager started to move towards her making the girl's eyes dart from the fallen TURKS to him, a terrified look in them and a hand over her mouth. Once he was standing in front of the smaller girl, he reached out his hand, smiling.

"Come with me…"

The young girl blinked, looked at the hand, and then at the boy that was still smiling down at her. Not able to help it, the girl asked, "Who are you?"

Kadaj's smile broadened and he stepped back a bit, throwing his arms into the air, announcing, "I'm your hero and I'm here to rescue you from the bad guys!"

Confused, the girl looked up at him, one of her eyebrows raised. But then she smiled, not able to help herself even if the situation seemed bad, and she giggled.

This earned an even bigger smile on the platinum teen's face and he lowered his arms to hold out his hand once more. The blond saw this and stopped giggling, looking up at the stranger once again.

"I meant your name, what's your name?" His smile not faltering a bit, he answered, "Kadaj..."

Finally taking the boy's hand, the small girl let herself be helped up and replied, "My name is Namine." He squeezed his hand a little in answer and then started to walk her outside, but once they got to the door a large hand wrapped itself around Namine's ankle, preventing any further movement. Kadaj scowled and looked like he was ready to kill the person stopping them from leaving.

"You...You can't go with this punk, Namine...." It was the larger of the two TURKS that had attacked the platinum-haired boy before and was now on the floor, gritting his teeth in what looked like pain. Namine turned around fully so she was facing the wounded man and then crouched down so she was level with him, her expression turning sad.

"Rude, I have to go... Don't you see? This is the only way to get away from all this, to get away from my father..." Growling a bit, the bald man looked at the boy over the blond's shoulder and then back. "But, he's dangerous... You can't possibly be safe with him..."

Smiling a sad smile, Namine leaned forward a bit and kissed the top of the man's head. Kadaj felt something like jealousy at this, but remained silent as the girl then pulled back and whispered to the tall TURK.

"Being **here** isn't safe..." Rude looked like he was going to try to object to this statement, but then stopped, a look of agreement coming across his features. Then he surprised both of the teens when he firmly said this next word.

"**Go**..."


	3. Slightly Delayed Escape

Running down one of the numerous hallways of the Shinra building, holding hands the entire time, the platinum and blond were hopefully making their way to an exit.

It was then that they heard gunshots, which startled Namine, but was music to the other teen's ears, the knowledge that his brothers were still alive and kicking comforting to him. Yelling out, he addressed them, "Hey you two, I'm over here and I've got the girl!"

There wasn't a pause in the sound of bullets being fired, but they did seem to be coming closer, the blonde girl unsure of whether this was a good thing or not. Two other platinum haired teens then showed up, both of their backs towards the other pair as they continued to shoot at their enemies.

Namine gasped at this, obviously showing horror at the violent act, which the boy holding her hand noticed. Ordering his brothers to stop, they did, though disappointed in doing so.

However, this only made it so that the SOLDIERS gained courage to attack them, now that they didn't have to helplessly dodge the male teenager's bullets. As they got closer to the small group, Yazoo slowly tilted his head towards the youngest, his expression that of bored curiosity.

Seeing this, Kadaj shrugged his shoulders a bit and then turned and started to run once more, the other two brothers right behind him. This didn't last long, however, as they came to a blockade of TURKS.

This consisted of the two that Kadaj had come across earlier, the one named Rude showing an expression that showed his apologies for this act of interference, his partner seeming to be the only one in the group of assassins to notice this.

The other members of the group blocking their way was another male that had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a small purple marking on his forehead. This one was obviously the leader of the TURKS.

The last one was a female with short blond hair, an air of naivety about her suggesting she was new and didn't know too much on the subject of being an assassin for Shinra. Speaking of which, the man himself was also there as well, a cold and uncaring expression on his face as he looked at his daughter.

"Give us the girl and there won't be any trouble for you three…" The businessman said, holding his hand out in a fake gesture of peace. Namine saw this for what it was instantly and shied away from it, hiding behind Kadaj's back.

Looking over his shoulder at the blond girl for a second, the platinum haired boy looked back at Shinra just as quickly, his expression showing defiance.

This made the blond man frown even more, then he did something that was expected, but still cruel and somewhat shocking. "Kill them…" The order obviously suggesting that they were to kill his offspring as well as the platinum haired brothers.

There was a brief moment of pause, the TURKS showing a bit of reluctance at this order as their boss walked away, but then they fired their guns. The eldest brother then went in front of the rest, punching the ground and causing it to come up to create a type of shield for them.

This action was quite unexpected by the blockade, but they quickly recovered, the redheaded one coming at them with his electro-rod. Yelling out, he then swung at the burlier member of the group, but then fell back as the more feminine-like member jumped in front of them and performed a roundhouse kick at their attacker.

This made him skid back, coming to a halt when his larger partner grabbed him. The female member of the TURKS then foolishly went at them, taking out her other gun and shooting at them with both.

But before the bullets reached them, Kadaj ran forward and blocked every one of them with quick movements of his sword. The girl then finally made their way towards them, gasping out when she realized she had made a poor decision in doing so.

The youngest saw this and was about to slash at her face, but stopped when the girl in white yelled out, "Stop it!" This exclamation did indeed stop everything, the plea somehow ending any further violence towards the other.

There was a moment of silence, the two groups taking defensive stances, watching for any type of movement from the other that would suggest continuing the fight. However, this did not happen as Kadaj finally made a gesture to his brothers and the three quickly went around the TURKS, the youngest carrying the girl in his arms as made their exit with inhuman speed.

* * *

At first, the group of assassins stood in silence, unbelieving of what had just happened. One minute they had been fighting, the next they had been unable to even see them move, their exit being that quick.

Then, there was a sound of anger, this coming from their leader as he covered his face with a hand. The female member then went over to him and tried to comfort him, only to jump back a bit when he swung his other arm at her in a gesture that clearly said, _'Leave me be'_.

Blushing a bit, the redhead then moved away from the bald man's arms, brushing at his sleeves in an attempt of looking nonchalant, clearing his throat even though he didn't have the need to.

Their leader finally calmed down enough to lower his hand and then pull a communication device out of one of his jacket's pockets and put it to his ear as he spoke into it.

"Shinra, sir. Tseng reporting from the front hallway in the lower section of Shinra Corporations." There was the sound of another voice coming from the other end of the line, obviously President Shinra himself.

The blond female tried to listen in, but then got a shake of the head from Rude who whispered harshly, "No, Elana!"

"Yes, sir. Tseng out." The report being done, the man named Tseng whipped his head over to look at the rest of the TURKS. "President Shinra has just given us orders to move out and search for the group of rebels that we have just fought. Very poorly, I might add…"

He then glared at them, their reactions differing from each other. The blond female, Elana, looked like she just wanted to sink into the ground, her forefingers poking at each other in an ashamed gesture. Reno scratched at the back of his head, seemingly trying to keep his gaze from connecting with that of any one else.

Rude pulled a little at his collar and, while Reno was avoiding people's eyes by looking up, he avoided them by looking down and turning his head to the side a bit. Tseng must have been satisfied by these reactions in some small way because he then looked forward and continued speaking.

"You have all been given your orders. Now, move out!" Saying this, he started to make his way towards the exit, the rest of the group jumping a bit in surprise before following after him.

While going out the front doors, Reno looked over at Rude who was walking besides him, before quickly looking away and blushing when the taller male turned his head to look back at him.

Reno was unable to hide the slight start he had though, when he heard the knowing chuckle the dark skinned male gave.


End file.
